


One More Day

by Darkfromday



Series: Hanging Together, Hanging Separately [1]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: Adam/Len if you squint, F/M, Gen, another transfer from FFN, does this count as a monologue?, first posted on Leap Day!, he's the only one really there, subtle nod to Kit, the rest are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam only has one day left to play the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

_So it ends today._

Adam dug his feet into the top of the hill and looked over the city. This was his last day as a Ventaran Kamen Rider. After today, he would no longer be Dragon Knight--he would go by an entirely different title.

_Although 'traitor' doesn't sound all that awesome._

For Sarah, though, he'd take any name, bear any burden, fight any foe--or friend. She was his entire world. Without her, he was nothing.

_And what are the other Kamen Riders without you?_

Adam shook his head.  _No. There'll still be eleven of them. They never needed me in the first place (they made THAT clear), and they certainly won't now. Master Eubulon will find another Rider, a better one. Maybe an older one..._

_Not that_ _it matters._

He thought,  _Might as well make the best of it_ , and went on his daily patrol as usual. He waved at some friends from his (very old) life, checked dark alleyways, destroyed a few lurking monsters who seemed to be just waiting for a target to capture. Xaviax could be as cunning as he was ruthless.

But he had a softer side, too--not that anyone would believe him if he suggested it. Even Master Eubulon always looked a little sad whenever his old acquaintance was mentioned.

And yet... that was all right, too. After today, he wouldn't have to waste any time playing devil's advocate with the other Riders. Adam could just  _go_ , just get the whole betrayal thing over with. He'd never have to be taunted by Chance about his age, or look into Price's always-wary eyes, or get his hair ruffled by Kase ever again.

...He would never fight by Len's side again...

Adam growled, and ran--ran until he was back up on that hill, on his hiding place from the world that wanted him to shoulder it. Ironically, it was so close to the Kamen Riders' base that he could reach it in an easy jog, but still... it was more home sometimes than that base was.

Than Len was.

_No. Don't think about him. It'll just..._

He put his head in his hands.

_...make things harder._

The sun began to set, but his resolve rose at the same time. So he wouldn't see Len again... and what else was new? Ever since Adam had put his hand in Xaviax's, he had known that he would have to turn his back on everything he was familiar with. Just because it hurt more to think of betraying his best friend, sometimes his only friend among the Riders... didn't mean that his choices were any different.

It was them or Sarah. Adam would choose her every time, all the time--and if Len didn't understand, well, then maybe they weren't really best friends. Maybe all those memories they had shared in Adam's favorite place and in Len's were for nothing in the end.

And besides, Len had Kase with him, even in suspended animation. Adam couldn't just  _hope_  that Sarah would wait twelve years for him. Anything could happen while he wasn't around to protect her.

With that, Adam breathed in roughly and sighed.  _I've made my decision. I know what I'll do--I think I've always known._

_Good-bye... Kamen Riders. Good-bye... my Advent Beast. You were a wonderful partner. If you choose to stay with me after this, I'll be so grateful... but if you don't, I'll understand. Your loyalty is with the Riders. Mine is now with another._

He gazed into the sun, letting it shine over him. He would need all the light he could soak up before plunging into the dark. Tomorrow was the last day of his shift--his very last day as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He was supposed to be switching with Price (or was it Hunt?), but that would never be if Xaviax had his way. And he  _would_.

The sun slipped down to kiss the horizon line, and Adam jogged off to find a place to doze before his last hurrah. He did not know that one day would be another man's last patrol, a man who looked very much like him but would make very different choices than those he would make come tomorrow. He didn't know and didn't care, for now--he went off into the shadows, to dream of Sarah.

_Despite everything, I'll miss them. All of them. But..._

_I'm better off with Xaviax now, anyway_.


End file.
